toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
FLA Bezvětrje
The FLA Bezvětrje (Безветрје; English: "calm wind") is a Krakozhian city car designed and manufactured by Fabrika Legky Avtomobil that was launched in 1991 and was meant to replace the Fiat 126 which had been license-produced by FLA. It enjoyed minor export success due to its low cost and the general rising trend for city cars. History and development Work on the Bezvětrje began in 1981, with the body design being developed in the Academy of Fine Arts in Varchevo. Technical plans for the car were completed in 1982, with construction of the first prototype beginning in the same year and being finished in 10 months and presented in 1983. In 1991, a mock-up of the production model was built, with the overall length of the vehicle being increased from the original 3,235 mm to 3,500 mm. Development mainly focused on refining the interior of the vehicle. Of the seven prototypes built, one was destroyed in a crash test, with the others surviving and passing road tests. As such the go ahead was given for full scale production. Production of the Bezvětrje lasted from 1991 to 1998. A right-hand drive version was launched in July 1993, and became popular in certain areas of Tabi'atstan and the McFluffle Bunny Empire. The Bezvětrje competed with foreign designs such as the Fiat Cinquecento, the Renault Twingo, the VAZ-1111 Oka, and the Zastava Koral. Design The Bezvětrje can carry a total of five people including the driver and 50 kg of cargo, with a luggage capacity of 800 l. The standard 704 cc version has a top speed of 125 km/h. Models 704 cc The 704 cc version of the Bezvětrje was the standard version, and was originally intended for sale only in Krakozhia. The 704 cc OHV two cylinder unit was taken from a Fiat 126, and developed 30 hp. As the Bezvětrje was a front-wheel drive car, the engine had to be extensively modified, with the crankshaft rotating in the opposite direction than in the Fiat 126. 903 cc Along with the standard 704 cc version, FLA also made a 903 cc version of the Bezvětrje, meant to be the standard export variant. It made use of a license-produced version of the Fiat 100 engine from the Fiat Uno which was fitted with single point fuel injection. Although it retained the OHV chain drive pushrod layout, it was modified to have hydraulic tappets and to use twin coil distributorless ignition. Sportivny The Bezvětrje Sportivny (Спортивны; English: "sporting") was a version featuring a 53 hp engine mated to a close ratio gearbox that was introduced in 1994. Additionally, it had a lower standard ride height, a front anti-roll bar, 13 inch alloy wheels, and colour coded bumpers and mirrors. The interior also received a comprehensive makeover, with sports seats, red seatbelts, a leather steering wheel and gear knob, and a tachometer being added. The Sportivny model was primarily targeted at the export market. Električny In 1992 FLA released the Električny model (Електричны; English: "electric"), a version of the Bezvětrje powered by either a lead acid or NiCd batterypack, giving the car a range of 100 km and 150 km respectively. As the Bezvětrje Električny was not a purpose-built electric car, it used two battery packs, one in the engine bay and one replacing the fuel tank under the rear seats. Export markets Complete knock-down kits of the Bezvětrje were assembled in Birshatar by Aintisar. See also *FLA Nimfa 110 *FLA Ryma *FLA Vals Category:Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian automobiles